


Cats by the fire

by Fallenfae



Series: 12 Ships of Christmas - Warrior cats ! [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Human AU, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and a FRECKLE FACE, and they were roomates, christmas? my time of year, did i forget to mention??, fireheart is a dork, gays supporting gays, hes also a redhead, hes not really an alcoholic hes just. wine daddy, i live there, jake is firehearts dad, jake was his bf, lol, mayhaps brambleclaw will make an appearance in a later fic, oh my god they were roomates, oh yeah its all comin together, onewhisker gets drunk off his mind during the holidays because he can, onewhisker is firehearts boyfriend, onewhisker is taller than fireheart you cant change my mind, onewhiskers stepdad, request more ships in the comments you heathens, seriously though this is adorable, tallstar is like, tallstar probably let him have the entire month off bc of his boyfriend, the almighty fort of firewhisker, wait no...hes his inlaw inlaw, we stan!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenfae/pseuds/Fallenfae
Summary: When Fireheart introduces Onewhisker to Christmas, he goes out of his way to make Fireheart as comfortable as possible this christmas.
Relationships: Firestar/Onewhisker (Warriors)
Series: 12 Ships of Christmas - Warrior cats ! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035597
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Cats by the fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a challenge I'm doing, a fic every other day until christmas! Feel free to request anything you'd like to see, so long as its relatively sfw. Also, aloe, this ones for you ;)

Onewhisker had never been the most festive person. His lack of a proper family and his general serious nature made it difficult to enjoy the holidays, especially considering just how crummy it was to walk down the street, trying to avoid looking at the couples celebrating in several different ways. Onewhisker didn't particularly _want_ a relationship, but it did tug at his heartstrings whenever the idea that he was the only one alone this time of year came up. He never decorated, never bought the scented candles, never visited even his co-workers to drink away the loneliness at the company's cheap parties. But the day that red headed freckle-face was stuck with him during the colder months, _That's_ when the festivities had grown onto him again. 

Fireheart had convinced him that it was worth it again. With him, the stagnant daily routine was relentlessly jousselled around with impulse buys, road trips, binge-eating cookies on the couch and watching the cheesiest of christmas movies they both loved to hate. For the first time, Onewhisker could comfortably take a break off of work for something worthwhile - and all because that dumb boy had forgotten his apartment's key somewhere. 

Now Onewhisker visited every year, and he and his boyfriend had somewhat came up with a tradition through it all. The first step Fireheart had taken to slowly push Onewhisker into celebrating was getting him a jumper. Every year since then, they both adored buying each other matching jumpers - though Onewhisker never publicly showed it. And maybe it was a little traditional add-on for Onewhisker to bring a load of eggnog too. He liked getting pissed off the whiskey in it, (and maybe he put a little too much into it.)

The brunet straightened his jumper, dusting it off (from which dust, Onewhisker wasn't sure,) proud of the dumb jumper Fireheart had gifted him the year prior. It was a warm gray, a small pastel rainbow stripe on the front running down the arm. Onewhisker liked it, especially with the memory of Fireheart wearing it to show it off and just how big it was on him. Onewhisker entered the apartment building, several shopping bags clutched in one hand, the other fiddling with his sleeve. He eyed the lobby. Everytime he entered this building, it became just a little more familiar - and he to the residents here. They began to expect his visits, and while Onewhisker liked to pretend it was by coincidence he would arrive the minute nine am struck on the first of december, Fireheart's neighbors knew differently; although they did kindly play along. Onewhisker stood at the door of the elevator, clicking onto the elevator buttons sloppily until finally he'd slammed at the right one. He sighed in relief, and expected to see his boyfriend's expression once he saw the jumper Onewhisker had picked out for him. While each year they chose one another dorky jumpers with the most ironic quotes on them, (two years ago, Fireheart had gotten him a 'ho ho homo' jumper just to hint at him to _finally come out to his family,_ but it hadn't come to use just yet,) but this year Onewhisker had put just a little more effort into his gift. He'd had one custom-made, a nice beige-gray with a cute picture of two cats snuggling near a fireplace - but oh, not just any cats, _cat versions of them._ a somali cat - Onewhisker thought Fireheart would certainly be a red-furred fluffy cat, and a lanky fawn cat wrapped around him. Onewhisker thought it was adorable, and for Fireheart's obsession with cats, he found it to be quite a suitable gift. 

The elevator came to a stop, the doors slowly prying open, and Onewhisker fumbled to keep bags in hand and exit in time, stumbling into the hall and digging into his pocket with his free hand to grab at Fireheart's apartment's extra key. With a clumsy step, Onewhisker was able to slam the keys into the lock and pry the door open, alerting the redhead lying on the couch in a rather strange position, (although this did not particularly alarm the brunet, he regularly found Fireheart sitting in a way that was completely unacceptable in public. If it was anything _other_ than how chairs were supposed to be used, Fireheart sat like that at some point.) Fireheart perked at the sight of the bags, and immediately shot off the couch, chick-flick still playing in the background. "It's only the first!" He gasped. "This is more presents than I've gotten any other year!"

"Relax," Onewhisker sighed, relieved to be free of so many heavy bags. "It's mostly a bunch of tequila - I picked up some carrot cake on the way here, a few blankets and things I need." He explained, ramming the key back into his front pocket and shutting the door with a swift kick of his leg. Fireheart squinted quizzically. "Stuff you need?"

Onewhisker flopped onto the couch beside Fireheart, nuzzling into his boyfriend's chest with a grunt - it'd been a long day after all, almost evening, and Onewhisker missed Fireheart dearly. "I'm staying with you for a while. Job's off, and I can't be bothered to pay light and water bills, especially with how great I'm gonna make this year." He mumbled, muffled through Fireheart's warm chest. The freckle-face chuckled and ran his fingers through the brunet's messy hair, pecking him lightly on the forehead. "Forts?" Fireheart suggested hopefully. (Forts were something Fireheart had especially liked making when Onewhisker was around. The almighty fort of the FireWhisker was still quite the engaging memory, and was bordering on tradition.) Onewhisker grinned, holding back a raspy, tired laugh. "Gotcha. Gotta make this the best year for my special kitty, right?" He pulled back, planting a soft kiss right on Fireheart's nose, much to the redhead's surprise. (Onewhisker liked pulling that move - he found his blush to be rather adorable.) Fireheart scrunched his nose and laughed. "Just don't get too wasted, alright?" Onewhisker squinted before side-eyeing the bags of three large bottles of his drinks, which Fireheart took note of. "I'll have to hide that from you." He mumbled quietly.

"Sometimes I do wonder if you forget I'm taller than you." Onewhisker snorted, ruffling Fireheart's hair. "That -- that is not...ehm, forgotten! Of course. Obviously." Fireheart stammered, completely hiding the fact that he forgot. Again. Hey, who could blame him when Onewhisker was always the one to bend down to his level? Whether it be sitting on the floor or carrying the dumb freckle-face - (just to keep perfect kissing distance away, of course, it was quite the clever strategy,) the fact always seemed to slip Fireheart's mind. "You save them over _multiple nights,_ alright? I don't want to take care of a pissy-drunk man child for a day. Alright?"

"God, you are no fun." Onewhisker huffed, lying back on the couch. The brunet knew well enough though that Fireheart was completely right - although to be honest, he quite liked it when his boyfriend took care of him, even if he could barely remember it. With a chuckle, Fireheart stood and made his way over to the kitchen, clamouring for something Onewhisker frankly didn't care about. What he did care about however, was still in those bags, wrapped up in a little box with a perfectly suited bow on top. He'd have to give it to him soon, and now was the perfect time to go and grab the damn thing. So, while Fireheart wasn't looking, Onewhisker snagged it out of the bags, careful not to clink the glasses to alarm him, and plopped right back onto the couch. When Fireheart returned, he had two mugs in each hand, the same two the couple had owned since they met. Fireheart used to have only one - given he worked from home and couldn't afford to get another mug he had no use for, but since Onewhisker's regular visits, he had half a mind to get another one. In said mugs was steaming hot cocoa - the only non-alcoholic drink Onewhisker would ever consume in December. The brunet's eyes lit up. "Gosh, for me?" He snagged the cup out of Fireheart's hands, who stood dumbfounded before sitting right beside him and rewinding the movie he carelessly left playing.

"I gotcha a gift, kitty." Onewhisker teased mid-sip, side-eyeing him and pausing the movie, a glimmer in his eyes. Fireheart's attention immediately shifted to his boyfriend, a guilty look on his face, but he tried not to intersect. Onewhisker revealed the box - (that he conveniently hid in the mass of his sweater,) and Fireheart prodded at the bow, dumbstruck. "You got it all wrapped up and everything!" He cooed. Onewhisker pridefully nodded. "Yes, yes - I know I'm the best boyfriend in the galaxy. Now _open it._ " He insisted, and considering just how excited the redhead was, Onewhisker didn't have to tell him twice. Fireheart carefully unwrapped the box, placing the bow onto the couch to keep it for later - and his eyes stared hungrily at what was inside. He knew damn well it was the yearly jumper - he just had no idea as to what made it such a special occasion that his boyfriend went through the effort of getting it wrapped.

When he unfolded the jumper inside, he blinked, surprised at the amount of detail and very much amused by the image of the two cats lying side by side in what looked like to be _his own living room._ "Is that us?" He squeaked, throat dry and eyes teary. Onewhisker nodded. "I got it custom made! Isn't that so...what do they call it..." he tapped at his chin trying to remember the phrase. "Uhm, husband material?"

Fireheart snorted and gave his boyfriend a gentle whack. "Gosh, you act so tough, but you are such a dork." He laughed, and really showed no sign of stopping. Onewhisker blushed, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. "Just trynna be as charming as you are, babe." 

Fireheart was already throwing off the sweater he'd previously been wearing in exchange for the new one Onewhisker had gifted him. He wore it with pride, but the guilt in his eyes soured the joy. "Gosh, I'm real sorry Onewhisker but…" he trailed off, before practically throwing himself into the brunet's lap, hugging him tightly. "Ididn'tgetyouajumperyetbecauseIforgotIpromiseI'llgetyouonetomorrowbutIdon'twanttowasteourtimetogetherand-" 

"Woah, woah babe! I can hardly understand you!" Onewhisker wheezed, overwhelmed by his boyfriend's sudden embrace. "What'd you say?"

Fireheart hid his face with the sleeves of his jumper, eyes wide and sparkly as though he were about to burst into tears any minute. "I forgot to get you a jumper," he sighed defeatedly.

Onewhisker chuckled, pressing a soft kiss onto Fireheart's forehead, ruffling his ginger hair. "You don't have to worry about that, kitty!" Onewhisker purred, "I got a way you could make it up to me, if you're really that upset about it." He pointed at the cats on Fireheart's sweater, and the fireplace right beneath the tv (that was still evidently paused - Onewhisker doubted Fireheart even really cared what it was playing.) It took a moment for Fireheart to realize what the brunet was suggesting, but when he did, he grinned widely. Without speaking, Fireheart snatched up a blanket, (one spread on the back of the couch,) and crawled over to the exact place the two cats sat on his sweater. "C'mere, you dumb...stinky...husband material." He chuckled airily. Onewhisker didn't object. 

And through happy purring and movie-binging, the two of them cuddled all night, damn the snow.


End file.
